This is a request for a NIDA Research Scientist Award (RSA) to permit a close study of the decline-phase of the previous drug "epidemic", from the 192Os through the 40s. The goal is to understand better the policies developed then and relate this to similar issues confronting drug policy today. In the 193Os the chief foundations of our drug policy-designed to prevent a recurrence of widespread drug use-were established. These policies were to minimize national anti-drug education (established by about 1930) as being too enticing for students who had not been exposed to drugs; if silence was impossible, to exaggerate the characteristics of drugs so as to discourage trying them even once; and to increase the severity of punishment for possession and dealing in drugs. The policies were well-intentioned and met with public approval, but unsuccessful in preventing the revival of drug use in the 196Os. The policies, rather than making America impervious to drugs, created generations ignorant of the reality of drug abuse. Understanding the dynamics of the previous decline- phase, in many ways so similar to current trends, is crucial to evaluating the long-term policies we are now establishing. The methods to be employed are traditional historical research of published and archival records from that era. Along with this research, the RSA would permit substantial contributions to science education, collaboration with scientific investigators, and mentoring of students and others interested in the history of drugs.